Ragna the Bloodedge
|Gry = BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger BlazBlue: Continuum Shift BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend BlazBlue: Chronophantasma BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend BlazBlue: Centralfiction |Mangi = BlazBlue: Chimelical Complex BlazBlue: Remix Heart BlazBlue BlazBlue: Variable Heart |Anime = BlazBlue: Alter Memory |Spin-offy = BlazBlue: Battle × Battle BlazBlue: Clonephantasma BlazBlue: Battle Cards Eat Beat: Dead Spike-san BlazBlue Mobile Battle BlazBlue: Battle × Puzzle BlazBlue: Revolution Reburning |Powieści = BlazBlue: Phase 0 BlazBlue: Phase Shift 1 BlazBlue: Phase Shift 3 BlazBlue: Phase Shift 4 BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger — Part 1 BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger — Part 2 BlazBlue: Continuum Shift — Part 1 BlazBlue: Continuum Shift — Part 2 |Drama CD = BlazBlue: The Wheel of Fortune BlazBlue: Happy Trigger – Blue Drama Rebel One BlazBlue: Happy Trigger – Blue Drama 2 Rebel Two |Japoński głos = Tomokazu Sugita |Angielski głos = Patrick Seitz }} , także znany jako , i |Sentorarufikushon|Sen widziany przez Boga}}, jest buntownikiem klasy SS z nadzwyczajnie wysoką nagrodą za jego głowę za próbę zniszczenia Kontrolującej Organizacji. Jest starszym bratem Jina i Sayi. Jest głównym protagonistą serii BlazBlue. Wygląd Osobowość Historia :Sekcja może wymagać poprawy. Gdy Ragna był dzieckiem, żył w kościele ze swoim młodszym rodzeństwem, Jinem i Sayą, i był obserwowany przez Celikę A. Mercury, siostrę Konoe A. Mercury, jednej z Sześciu Bohaterów. W pewnym stopniu, Saya zrobiła się bardzo chora, a Ragna zadecydował zaopiekować się nią, przez co spędzał mniej czasu ze swoim bratem. Jin stał się zazdrosny o Sayę, przez to, że brat spędzał z nią znacznie więcej czasu, przez co zaczął ją nienawidzić. Jakiś czas po tym, jak Saya zachorowała, kościół został spalony przez Jina i Yūki Terumiego, który także odciął prawdę rękę Ragny i porwał Sayę. Aby ocalić Ragnę od śmierci, został ugryziony przez wampirzycę, przez co jego blond włosy stały się białe. Później został odnaleziony przez Jubeia z Sześciu Bohaterów, gdzie zaczął trenować Ragnę jak ma kontrolować moce jego nowo nabytego Błękitnego Grymuaru, które zastąpiło jego odciętą prawą rękę i wielokrotnie podkreślał, że chociaż ten przedmiot jest jego częścią, moc nie była jeszcze pod jego kontrolą. Przez następne kilka lat, Jubei trenował Ragnę, by mógł kontrolować moc Błękitu, będąc cyklicznie obserwowanym przez Rachel, która poprosiła Jubeia o opiekę nad nim. Przez ten czas, spotkał Taokakę, która jeszcze wtedy była małym dzieckiem. Gdy jego trening dobiegł końca, Ragna podjął decyzję ruszyć w swoją podróż. Ale zanim to się stało, Jubei zabrał Ragnę do spalonego kościoła i podarował Ragnie dwa przedmioty, które wcześniej nalezały do bohatera zwanego Bloodedge - jego kurtkę i miecz. Czując ciężar człowieka, który dał nadzieję światu i Sześciu Bohaterom, Ragna wreszcie wyrusza, a jego trening oficjalnie jest zakończony. Ragna żywi głęboką nienawiścią Próżniową Światową Kontrolującą Organizację Informacyjną, przez co podróżuje od miasta do miasta, niszcząc ich bazy; stał się przez to znanym na całym świecie kryminalistą z wyznaczoną nagrodą za jego głowę „wystarczająco dużą, aby kupić małe państwo”, odnosząc do Jina. Mimo to, wydaje się podróżować przez miasta w nocy, bez większego strachu bycia wykrytym albo schwytanym przez Kontrolującą Organizację lub jakichkolwiek łapaczy nagród. Moce i umiejętności Ciekawostki Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z BlazBlue Kategoria:Grywalne postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni